


Writing Prompts

by Fieonexx



Category: Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail, random? - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieonexx/pseuds/Fieonexx
Summary: Just...when I feel like writing and can't think of anything for my current stories, I look at writing prompts and try to make a small story out of them using my OCs/FCs!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Might put some /reader stuff in here, I dunno? The first chapter could be changed into one I suppose XD So maybe.

Writing Prompt:

He was stunned - the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he'd been dreaming about.

 

Main character(s)- Levi Ackerman X Fieonexx Rysher 

Setting- Underground City

*************************************************************************************************************

"Fuck." The breath left her lungs as the short word slithered from between her chapped and scarlet stained lips, grating against her dry throat, lungs burning as they screamed for the air that had been violently ripped from them.

A calloused hand entangled in her blonde tresses, the free hand covering her battered lips to muffle the curses of her resistance, "Damn, this one is a tough one." A gruff voice growled, struggling to restrain the victim as their companion tied harsh rope around her bruised wrists and ankles.

"Yeah." The additional assaulter had agreed, smirking at the groans of pain as the splintered ropes dug into her pale skin, "The boss is gonna be pissed this time, Boran." 

Boran gripped tightly under her arms, his companion grabbing her thrashing legs as they carried her to a small wagon that would transport her to their destination, "Boss will have to get over it. Do you see him bustin' his ass to bring in the dough? I don't think so, Cale."

Cale grunted, harshly dropping her legs once she was secured to her transport, "Get over it my ass. The main rule is to not leave a mark!" He turned to face her, grasping her chin between his fingers to lift her battered face to Boran's attention, "Her face is beaten to hell!"

"Tch, Whatever. Bitch wouldn't stop fightin'." He grunted grabbing the wagon's rusty handle, the wheels squealing as they wobbled down the corroded roads.

Fieonexx's chest burned as oxygen clawed at her throat, her mind racing as the world around her had grown dimmer than its usual sickening surrounding, every sound sending her nerves ablaze at the unfamiliar territory. The bindings ripped at her skin the more she struggled against them, the soiled cloth wrapped around her mouth stifling the screams that desperately tried to erupt from her sore throat. 

Eternity had seemed to pass over and over, the cart finally coming to a stop. Her cries and thrashing for release had slowly died out as the rickety wagon made its way to its destination, the only sound being the ruffling of clothes as hands hoisted her out of the captive transport and through a building whose doors creaked as bad as the wagon had.

"Oi, we've got some fresh meat for ya, boss." Boran introduced, shoving the girl forward for the head of the organization to speculate their new possession.

"Kneel." Cale commanded, a hard elbow colliding with his gut as she swung to get his hands off of her. "Why you little-" He hissed, containing his building anger to keep from embarrassing himself in front of his boss, forcefully pushing on Fieonexx's shoulders to bring her to a kneeling position.

A grave voice broke the near silence, "Easy, Cale." He commanded, placing a smooth hand against her cheek, a beefy thumb caressing the bruised section, "I'm assuming you didn't find her in such a state?" His question being more of a statement, a dangerous one that if answered correctly could result in a bullet between the duo's eyes within seconds.

The air grew stale in the silence that followed, the two captors choosing their words wisely.

"No." Boran replied, giving a blunt response knowing his boss was not one for meddling, "She put up quite a fight; however, we couldn't let this opportunity for such a rare beauty to pass us up. I think she'll fare a hefty price."

The boss drug his thumb from her cheek to her lips, rubbing the smooth appendage across the bottom of her swollen, plump lip. "You better hope so. For your guys' sake." 

The scraggly blindfold fell to the floor, her eyes adjusting to the low familiar light of the Underground and fluttering to the person in charge that crouched in front of her. He was far from hideous, the dim light creating a halo around his smooth, pale skin. Eyes the color of honey bore into her own arctic ones, the duo observing one another in silence, his eyes showing hunger while hers were wild, ready to spring into action should she be given the moment. Mahogany hair framed his face, tapering barely above his shoulders with bangs that fell gently over his left eye. His facial structure resembled that of a panther, strong and confident; always alert and ready to pounce on anything that would fall victim as his prey.

Her shoulders tensed as she struggled against the bindings once more, hoping that fate would be on her side today, only to realize it was quite the opposite. Fate had really screwed her over today.

"Easy, Vixen." He soothed, caressing her bruised cheek with the back of his fingers, "I have yet to decide your fate; I may just keep you for myself." His voice cooed gently in her ear, lips brushing against the cartilage.

Boran stepped forward, handing his boss a sharp knife that gleamed in the dim light that managed to slip through cracks in the ceiling. Fieonexx struggled once more, falling back on her rear as an attempt to shuffle away from the unknown intentions he held.

"Don't fight, Vixen." He demanded, grasping the fabric of her tattered shirt and dragging the metal through it, the walls resounding with the sound of tearing fabric as the article was thrown to the side. Fieonexx struggled more, turning away from him as an attempt to keep her modesty but only failing as the blade ripped through her pants, leaving her sitting in nothing but her undergarments.

Cale whistled, approving of the catch that they had reeled in today, "We definitely got a good one on our hands today, Boss."

He nodded, picking the defeated blonde up from the floor, "Five thousand." He simply stated, ushering the girl to the two captors.

"Silver?" Cale asked in shock, only having met an extreme price a few times in their industry.

"Gold."

"Gold!?" Boran bellowed, "We can barely sell girls for a thousand gold! And that's with some extreme haggling!"

The man glared at them, his aura intimidating them for daring to question his price, "You heard me. No less than five thousand. If she doesn't sell, she'll be mine."

The duo bowed, ushering the girl to the stage and binding her to a slender pole that would act as a support to keep her standing, allowing the bidders to get the view of their item.

The room was silent except for the few whispers that echoed in the warm room, the body heat of all the hungry putrid men warming the large room nicely. A few whistles resounded, some of the bidders getting antsy to hear the price.

"Welcome, gentlemen." Cale started, causing the hushed whispers in the room to die down and the antsy men to settle in their seats, "Today we would like to present to you a rare catch, one that is hard to find here in the Undercity."

"Give us the price already!" One of them men bellowed, impatient and ready to get to the bidding.

Cale glared in the direction of the voice, unable to pinpoint the person it came from, "Very well, then." He cleared his throat, "As I had just stated, this here is a rare catch. The price has been set to five thousand....gold." He added the last word slowly, watching their faces contort into disappointment and anger.

"What!? You expect us to pay that much for a mere Underground wench!?"

"Yeah! We don't even get to see the full package! Remove it all!"

Cale stretched the collar of his shirt, the air becoming tense at the growing anger of the males in the room, his hand fumbling with the blade attached to his hip, "Calm down, calm down! I'll just..."He trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat as he brought the blade to her top undergarment. Muffled curses brought his attention to the blonde, her eyes glaring daggers into his skull, daring him to defile her more than he already has.

"Stop." A familiar voice demanded causing Cale to stop in his tracks, only a small notch being cut into her brazier. He turned his attention to the crowd, all of them settling back into their seats now that the main person had been brought to the room. Another rare case. "Five thousand gold. Leave or start bidding. I will accept no less."

Everything was silent, the bidders deciding if such a girl was worth that much money.

"Five thousand!" One beckoned, standing to show he was the person voicing the price.

"Five thousand one hundred!"

The man sat down, not wanting to further spend on the item, the other following pursuit as he, too, had been outbid.

"Eight thousand." The room grew silent again, no one daring to up the price further on the blonde.

"Eight thousand? Are you sure?" The boss interrogated, hoping to make the man falter and withdraw his bid.

"Yes." He simply replied, his voice unwavering and cold; a voice so monotonous that sent shivers down peoples spines and almost seemed inhuman.

The boss simply nodded, knowing that no one was going to further bid on her, "Very well. Come up here and collect."

The highest bidder strode to the stage, his posture confident and his gaze even deadlier than anyone had ever seen before. His looks definitely matched his voice. He stood in front of Fieonexx, his attention never leaving her glaring gaze as he handed over a sack of coins to her captors, silently standing as they went to the back to count the transaction before finalizing the deal.

The two shook hands, the girl being removed from the pole and her hands bound behind her back again to help with the travel to her new home. 

It was silent. Fieonexx hung her head, not wanting to meet the deadly gaze of her new...'owner'. He was a lot nice than he had seemed, at least so far. His hands remained in his pockets and he didn't bother to stare at her, only sparing a few glances here and there. He was quite short, a few inches shorter than she was, and raven locks in an undercut elegantly framed his slender face; his silver eyes were cold and intimidating, the well fitting suit adorning his body nicely.

He turned his attention to her, now staring at her for the first time as they stopped at a doorway of a ran down looking complex, "Do you clean?" He lowly questioned, his expression showing he was serious.

"What?" She responded, able to answer with a rasp voice as the cloth covering her mouth had been removed upon her purchase.

"Great, she's fucking deaf." He spoke to himself, his voice still the same tone as it was back at the auction.

She gripped the baggy shirt that she now wore, pulling the fabric tighter around her as a form of comfort. Just what kind of freak was this guy? Was she supposed to be some sort of stupid maid now?

"I  _can_  clean, if that's what you were wondering." The duo stepped inside, her eyes wandering around the room they resided in. It was rather clean and well kept for such a crumby looking place on the outside, and for something that was in the Underground.

He didn't respond as he untied the ropes on her wrist, her immediate response to bring the aching, raw skin to her hands to rub them as an attempt to relieve some of the stinging pain.

"So..." She began, continuing to look around the room, daring to wander around a little bit, "How does someone manage to get eight thousand gold in the Underground?"

"I stole it." He simply answered, leaving to change into something more comfortable, the clothes he returned in far from fancy than what he just wore.

She hummed in response, inching closer to the door to wait for a chance to escape.

"You can leave." He stated, noticing her actions. He spoke up again, her hand freezing on the door handle to listen to what it was he had to say, "But, those people will definitely capture you again. I can't promise you that next time you will be given to someone who will be as generous as I am."

"And how do you know?" She retorted, hand still on the knob for her escape. Why she bothered listening to him, she'd never know. For all she knows he could be telling her lies and trying to get her to feel safe, to stay and to only be lied to and used.

"I could have already bedded you by now if I wanted to."

She glanced behind her, grip tightening on the knob at the thought, "Are you a mind reader or something?"

"Tch. I'm just not stupid." He insulted, turning to face her. "In that outfit you'd be lucky to even walk ten feet without someone trying to take advantage of you. Do you know what place you were at?"

She shook her head, still meeting his gaze, refusing to be submissive, "I know not the name, but I have an idea...why?" The question that prodded at her dared to escape her lips.

"They sell women for what I assume is obvious to you. There are rooms there that allow people to bed the women they bought. You got off lucky."

Her own stare rivaled his own, "And how do I know that you aren't just trying to trick me into staying? For all I know you could take advantage of me in my sleep."

"Tch." He pinned her to the door, her body unable to react at the swiftness of his fluid motions, "I don't need you to be asleep to have my way with you. I told you you can leave."

She stared at the floor, not daring to meet his gaze at such a close proximity. His dominating aura had intensified, her knees slightly buckling under the tension, "Fine." She scowled, trembling under his body, "I have one more question."

"Hn?" He granted her permission to ask, leaving to go sit on the faded couch in the room.

"Why did you choose to save me?"

He stared at the floor, pondering for a moment, "I don't know." 

How could someone express to a stranger that the reason they were drawn to them without being creepy, that-

 

she was the one he had seen in his dreams?

***********************************************************************************

POTATO

 

copied and pasted from my Quotev account. Formatting is probably poopie.


End file.
